


I Didn't Know I Loved You

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x06 coda, Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Ships It, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: 12x06 Coda. Mary says something to Dean that makes him realize how he feels about a certain angel, even if he has no idea. Fluffy.





	

Light streamed into the diner, making everything look brighter. Three plates of bacon and eggs sat on the table, where Mary was sitting with Sam and Dean. They were out, eating the breakfast Sam and Dean had offered to get for her, and catching up in the process. It seemed to be going well enough, except Dean looked slightly nervous, unsure of what to say to his mother.

"Do you really hate it here, Mom?" he finally asked. It was so sudden that Mary looked up, surprised. "Really?" While Sam was treating this like any family meal, Dean was still thinking about Billie's words, when she'd said Mary hated being back from the dead and felt like she didn't belong.

"I do, a little bit. So much has changed, but," Mary's hand closed over his, amd she looked up at him with a smile. "I'm getting used to it. And I have you two." She seemed a bit hesitant as she asked, "Didn't you feel like this when you were brought back?"

"Mom, Dean was gone for four months, and you were gone for 33 years. It's not exactly the same thing." Sam smiled at his mother as he took a sip of coffee. "But like you said, we're here."

"I know, and I'm glad. But I need some time to adjust. Back in heaven, I was happy. I had John, and you boys, and now look at me." Mary chuckled, smaking her head like she couldn't believe what had happened to her. "I still have you, but you're so grown up now. I missed so much."

"We'll catch you up, Mom," Dean said, picking up a piece of bacon. He wasn't in the mood to have a heart-to-heart right here, when he knew that it would upset him, his mother talking about everything that she hadn't been there for. "Don't worry." He flashed a smile.

"Alright." Mary smiled back, eating her own bacon. While she did that, Dean took a look at his phone under the table. He hadn't gotten a call or text message from Cas for a while, and he was starting to worry, thinking that maybe he was dead- or worse. 

"Dean? Is something wrong?" Sam's voice almost scared him, he was so focused on his phone. "You're looking at your phone like you're expecting something." He said it with a chuckle, but it was obvious he was just a little worried. 

"Yeah, Sammy, just checking. Relax." He smiled reassuringly. "Nothing's wrong."

Sam nodded, although it was obvious he didn't completely believe him. "Okay, Dean. Just asking." He turned to look at Mary. "So, are you going back to the bunker with us, Mom?"

"Sorry, Sam." Mary smiled apologetically. "I'll stay in touch, though." She suddenly looked at Dean, and then at his phone, which was now on the table. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Mom?" he asked, starting on his eggs. 

"Have you talked to Castiel lately?" She looked worried about him, like she thought he was in some kind of danger. "He isn't here."

"Not really," Dean admitted, trying to keep calm even though he knew Cas was probably busy and didn't have time to call. "But I'm sure he's okay, I mean, he's Cas." Mary nodded, watching him like she were trying to figure something out. "If he were in trouble, he'd find a way to reach us, Mom. He always does."

"No, I know." Mary looked him right in the eye. "But Dean, I didn't say he was in trouble." Both her and Sam were watching him now. "Do you think he is?"

"I don't know, I mean, it has been a while since he called, but he's okay." Dean shrugged. 

Mary's whole face softened. "He must really care about you, Dean."

Dean was temporarily caught off-guard, taking a moment to think before he said, "We have known each other for years, so yeah, he does care about us, not just me." He nudged Sam. "Right, Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean, he does." Sam nodded along with Dean, but Mary just laughed and shook her head. 

"I didn't mean it like that, Dean. You should see it, the way he looks at you when you're not looking. It's..." Mary smiled, slightly sad. "It's the way John looked at me."

"Mom." Dean chuckled, not really knowing what else to say. "You know we're just friends, right? As in, not together?"

"Yes, I know, but you didn't see it. Remember when you saw each other in the bunker, and then hugged?" Dean nodded, slightly embarrassed. "The way you said each other's names, and then the way it looked..." She sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind," she said, trying to brush it off.

"Wait, Mom," Sam said. "Are you saying that Cas is in love with Dean? Like, seriously?"

"Well, it looks like it, Sam. And from what I've seen," she said, directing a look at Dean, "Dean feels the same way." She suddenly asked him, "Aren't you waiting for Castiel to call, Dean? Or send a text?"

"I guess." 

"See, Sam?" Mary smiled. "I may have been dead for 30 years, but I can still see." 

Dean got Sam's attention, mouthing to him to change the subject. Sam gave a slight laugh, but asked Mary, "So, uh, where do you want us to take you after this?" 

"I can go on my own, don't worry. Just take the Impala, and I'll do my own thing, okay?" 

"Mom," Dean said. "You don't have a car, or any way to get around, and you're telling us to let you go on your own, hunting? I don't think so."

"I'm a hunter, Dean. I was doing this with my father for years, I'll be fine. And he taught me everything he knew, even though I had no interest in it." She chuckled. "I just wanted a nice, normal life with your father, and I got it." After a pause, Mary said, "He didn't approve of John at all, to be honest. I really disappointed him when we got married. You would have liked him, boys. He was a lot like you."

"Yeah, we met before. Didn't work out." Dean shook his head. "Sammy, though, he actually got along with the guy. They worked together for a year, but then he tried to kill us, and Sam got his soul back-" Dean paused, chuckling. "Well, it's a long story."

"I can tell." Mary smiled. After eating the last piece of bacon on her plate, she looked outside. "Well, I think I should get going. Thanks for breakfast."

"Wait, you can't just leave." Sam caught up with her, walking towards the exit. "You're our mother. You stay with us."

"That's sweet, but I already decided. Bye, Sam." With one last wave, she was gone. Sam rejoined Dean at the table, sitting down next to him. 

"Mom's gone again, huh?" Dean didn't sound surprised or even disappointed. 

"Yeah, I guess. But she'll stay in touch, at least." He took another sip of his coffee. "I mean, that's something, right?"

"Yeah, Sammy it is." Dean smiled. "Thanks for changing the subject, by the way. It's weird when your mom is telling you your best friend is in love with you." He didn't sound too shocked by it, instead he sounded more accepting, although Sam knew he wouldn't want to talk about it later. "What do you think, by the way? Do you see what she does? Because I don't."

"I never really noticed, Dean. Don't worry about it. You probably won't be talking about it later anyway."

"Right." Dean stood up, holding the car keys. "Let's go."

Sam followed along behind him, getting into the passenger seat. Dean immediately put on the radio, changing stations until he settled on a rock song. "I'm feeling good today, Sammy," he said, smiling as he focused on the road.

"Why?" Sam asked, although he was smiling too. "Is it because of Mom?"

"Yeah, I mean, she's still good, and after she adjusts a bit, she'll be right back with us. Awesome," he said.

"And you're still not thinking about what she said? I mean," Sam said, "you finally see Mom again, and she says Cas is in love with you? I'd be thinking about it."

"She hasn't been around us long enough, that's all. Maybe she was just thinking about it too much, and took it the wrong way," was all he said. "Yeah."

"Well, okay," Sam said, and Dean went along with it, although he knew he wouldn't be able to forget it for a while. There had been some moments between them that weren't supposed to happen between friends, but it didn't matter. Cas was just his friend, and that was all he was going to be, if Dean had anything to say about it.

The rest of the drive was quiet, the music being the only sound, since neither of them were talking. The bunker wasn't too far away from the diner, which meant that it wasn't long before they arrived. Even though he didn't say anything, Sam saw Dean check his phone again a few times, when they were at red lights. 

Dean went to his room and tossed his phone on the bed, still getting nothing. Unfortunately, Mary's words still stuck in his head, about them having feelings for each other. He tried to think of reasons why she'd say something like that, but everything he thought of sounded like an excuse, even to him. 

Then he was thinking about Cas, about the little things he'd noticed- the way one side of his mouth would hint at a smile, the way he tilted his head when he was confused, even the way he acted when they quetsioned somebody, and he said the wrong things. He had found it a bit endearing, though. 

He didn't realize how deep in thought he was, though. Sam cleared his throat in the doorway, and he jumped, turning to look at him. "Yes, Sammy?"

"I was going to say I'm going out for beer, but if you don't want it, I'll just stay, I mean, I can wait a while."

"No, I mean, yeah, you can go." He shook his head. "Don't scare me like that, Sammy."

"I tried to call your name outside the door, you know. What are you thinking about anyway, Dean?"

"Uh, nothing," Dean yawned. "I'm just tired. You go, okay? I'll be alright here." He really was getting tired, too, so he laid back and waved Sam gooodbye. Sam chuckled and closed the door, finally leaving him alone.

He didn't know whether it was his exhaustion, or the fact that he wasn't completely focused on anything, but suddenly the idea of him being in love with Cas disn't sound so crazy. He sighed, putting a hand on his head and sitting up. "God, I'm going crazy," he said to himself. 

He was just starting to drift off to sleep when his phone rang right next to his ear. He jumped again, picking it up. "Damn it, Cas," he said when he saw the calller ID. "Wrong time," he said when he picked up.

"I apologize, Dean." Dean had heard Cas's voice before, but now, he felt like he actually wanted to hear it. He couldn't help but think that he was going crazy, again. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, I was just trying to sleep." Dean yawned, sitting up straight. "It's no big deal. Anyway, you son of a bitch, what took you so long?"

"To what?" He sounded so much like... Cas, and while Dean knew he said things like that, now, he found it kind of amusing. 

"To call. I thought you were dead or something, Cas." 

"I'm not powerless, Dean. I can defend myself." 

"Yeah, I know." Dean sighed. "Anyway, why didn't you call sooner? Was something wrong?" He sighed. "Know what? Never mind, just tell me- how have you been, Cas?"

"I've been alright. We heard that Lucifer may be back again."

"Sucks. Anything I can do? Y'know, since we haven't had many cases lately?"

"Nothing yet, but I will tell you when something comes up." 

"Good. I've wanted to kill him for a long time. I mean, first he possessed Sammy, then you. He deserves to die." 

"It's not a big deal, Dean. I chose to let him in, you can't blame him."

"Are you seriously defending the devil? What, did you two get buddy-buddy while he was wearing you?"

"No, I'm just saying it was my choice. How are you, Dean?" He could hear the smile in his voice, which, shockingly enough, made him smile too. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Same as you. Alright."

"What's happened recently? I haven't asked in a while now."

"Oh, the same old stuff. We attended a hunter's funeral, a demon locked Sam and Mom in, a reaper helped me get back in the house, it was exorcised, and some guy admitted to killing the hunter. Like I said, the usual. Oh, and I killed Hitler."

"Hitler's dead, Dean. He died a long time ago." 

"Yeah, but his soul was still intact. Some Nazis put it into a soldier, and then a bunch of people died, and I killed Hitler." Even Dean could hear the pride in his voice. "It was awesome, you should have been there. Too much has happened without you, Cas."

"I'm hoping to get a chance to visit soon, Dean. We're getting closer to Lucifer, though, so I may not have that chance anytime soon."

"No, it's okay. You take care of the devil, and I'll wait until you're ready to come on over."

"Alright, Dean. How is Mary, by the way?" 

"Good. I mean, she's been tying up loose ends, traveling with Dad's journal, and yeah, she's good. We ate breakfast together, too, actually. She said a lot of stuff, you'd be surprised." He couldn't help but think about what she'd said about him and Cas being in love, and he quietly said, "Son of a bitch."

"What's the matter, Dean?" Cas was starting to worry, he could tell. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thought of something. Mom said this thing earlier, no big deal."

"What was it? Did it bother you?" 

"No, not really." A voice in his head said, "Yes, because she said we were in love and I'm starting to think it's true." He mentally told it to shut up. "Just surprised me. Don't worry, Cas."

"You didn't answer me, Dean. What did Mary say?" 

"We... well, it was something about us. You kinda don't want to know, it's crazy." 

"I can handle it, Dean. Tell me what Mary said to you." He was getting demanding now, and impatient. 

"We're in love," he said before he could hold it in any longer. "Us. In love. Isn't that crazy? She sounded so sure about it too, saying that you look at me the way Dad looked at her. I had no idea, but apparently Mom believes it."

"It's not exactly crazy, Dean. It's easy to mistake us for a couple." 

"I don't like it, I mean, you don't love me, Cas, right?" 

"Dean... what Mary said was true. I'm not sure about your feelings, but I'm positive I'm in love with you."

"What?" He wasn't sure he'd heard Cas correctly. "You are? How? I thought angels weren't supposed to feel things, or whatever."

"I'm not like other angels, Dean. And I have been human."

"Right, yeah." He paused. "Look, if I'm going to talk to you about this, I want you here, now. I'll be waiting, Cas." Without listening for an answer, he hung up. It was just seconds later when he heard the angel behind him. "Hello, Dean."

"So you're in love with me?" Dean got straight to it, somehow unable to look him in the eye. "How did you know, anyway?"

"I'm not sure exactly when, but I'm sure it was years ago. I wasn't supposed to feel things, and I didn't know what was going on, so I never told you anything."

"You should have told me sooner, Cas. I had to hear it from Mom. Do you have any idea how embarrrassing it was to hear your mother say your best friend is in love with you? It's not exactly easy to hear."

When he finally did make eye contact with Cas, Dean found out he couldn't look away. He walked closer to him, not looking anywhere but at him, looking right into his eyes. "Son of a bitch," he said quietly, then before he knew what he was doing, he was quickly kissing him, pulling away after a few seconds.

"I thought you didn't feel that way about me, Dean," he said, but held him close anyway. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I guess I love you too, goddamnit. Just took me a while to figure out."

"Will you do it again, then?"

"With pleasure," Dean replied with a sly smirk. He leaned in, closing the distance between them with the sweetest kiss he'd ever given. One of his hands went to the back of Cas's neck, pulling him closer, while the other one lightly cupped his cheek. It felt like they'd been doing it for years, with the easy way they moved. Cas's arms wrapped around his waist, deepening the kiss. They only pulled apart because Dean had to catch his breath.

"You're way too good at that," he said. "How is that even possible?"

"I assume I'm just-" Cas began, but didn't finish because Dean was kissing him again, his fingers running through his hair. The kiss was addictive, they both wanted more. It quickly went from a single, long kiss to a series of small, quick ones. Between them, Dean whispered, "I've waited way too long to do this."

"I agree," Cas replied. When Dean yawned again, still tired, he sat with him on the bed, holding him loosely around the waist. "Just sleep, Dean. I'm here."

"Yeah, okay," Dean said, his head buried in the crook of his neck. "Did I mention I love you, by the way?"

"Yes, but feel free to mention it again." Dean chuckled, his eyes lightly closing until he was fast asleep in Cas's arms. Time seemed to fly by, because before Cas knew it, Sam was knocking on the door, calling, "Dean?"

Cas gently looked down at him, still asleep. When he started to wake up, he gently whispered, "It's okay, just sleep." Dean nodded, already closing his eyes. Within moments he was sleeping again. Cas, making sure to keep his voice low, called to Sam, "You can come in, Sam."

"What happened here?" Sam asked him, watching his brother sleep with Cas holding him. "So he told you what Mom said?"

"Yes, Sam. We're together now, and I can assure you we're very happy."

"I don't doubt it, honestly. I've never seen him like this," Sam said, and just watched for a while longer before excusing himself. When he got into the hallway, and was far enough away, he made a phone call. "Hey, Mom," he said, unable to hide his smile. "Remember when you said Dean and Cas were in love? Well.... you were right."


End file.
